


BloodLust as Weekly Demon?

by DanksideoftheMoon



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Angery, Back on Track joke inkoming, BloodLust Extreme Demon level, Demon, Gen, Hacking, How Do I Tag, I wrote this on my potato, Noclip, Tag, This is Bad, friends - Freeform, the characters are not OCs they are actual accounts, this is my first fanfic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/DanksideoftheMoon
Summary: A fanfic about BloodLust, the nearly impossible level, getting Weekly Demon And a player noclipping. (It actually got Weekly Demon in the real game before.)Bad summary I know.Also it’s short.





	BloodLust as Weekly Demon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, quite g e n e r i c , fanfic. Not too much detail because I’m new and I’m lazy.  
> Also because I’m working on a collab with Natedapanda.  
> If you don’t have knowledge about Geometry Dash and it’s community you may not understand the terms I use in the fanfic.  
> (I didn’t proofread this sorry if there are any mistakes)

Everyplay80442 woke up from her bed. She dashed out, not bothering to eat breakfast to see the new daily level. She went to a metal door in the back of her neighborhood that said, “Daily Level.” There was also another door that read “Weekly Demon.”

”Hmmm, should I do the Daily Level, or the Weekly Demon?” She wondered. She had only completed one Weekly Demon in her life and she wasn’t very good at demons. But she wanted a challenge.

”Hey Every!” A familiar voice said. Everyplay turned around and saw her friend, Natedapanda dashing towards her.

”Hey Nate,” she replied.

”Did you hear about the new Weekly Demon? It’s Bloodlust!” He exclaimed.

”WOAH REALLY? An Extreme Demon for the Weekly? Are you kidding?”

”Just go in!”

The door automatically opened for them as they hopped into the level. 

“You weren’t joking...” Everyplay said in shock. The whole level was in front of her. The Red And Black Extreme Demon right in front of her face, every single block and decoration. “RobTop must be joking to put this Extreme demon in. It’s usually Easy and Mediums!”

”Me first!” Nate said. He entered the level. He was riding on his ship. He tried his best to avoid the spikes but immediately failed. 

“Haha! You still got 0%!” Everyplay teased. She watched as Nate tried over and over to try to get at least 1% on the level. 

(12987 attempts later)

”Nate are you done?” Everyplay said. “Look at your attempt count!”

”Oh come on!” Nate complained, “I just got 1%, this is an accomplishment!”

”It’s just 1%, I got 1% before this Demon was Weekly. I already beaten it in practice mode, too. You know what? I’m going home.” 

Everyplay was going to leave until she ran into KittyPearl.

”Oh! I’m sorry!!!” KittyPearl said.

”It’s alright, Kitty,” Everyplay said.

KittyPearl then made her way to the level, she pushed Nate aside and he bumped into a spike while Kitty hopped onto her ship. The spikes touched her yet she did not die and restart.

”Hey, you’re noclipping! I’m reporting you,” Natedapanda said. He slid out the door as Everyplay watched Kitty noclipping through the spikes, taking no damage or anything. Everyplay heard the door open and turned around.

”Omg Knobbelboy!” She exclaimed excitedly. The Verifier of BloodLust was standing in front of her.

“Hello, fellow dasher,” Knobbelboy replied. He entered the level and went chasing after KittyPearl, but died at 54%.

“I’m just doing this for fun!” KittyPearl yelled from the other side of the level.

”Can you at least make a copy and not play the rated one?” Everyplay yelled back.

”Fine!” 

Two Elder Mods arrived just as KittyPearl exited the level. Natedapanda also brought a few friends. Everyplay could recognize them since she had met them before in the Daily Chat. Inklingcat, Octodash, AdChickenPie, and somehow Nukkang were brought to the scene.

”What’s going on?” Jovc, an Elder Mod said.

”Come on, it was just for fun,” KittyPearl said.

”Well It’s not a good idea to noclip a level, especially if it’s rated. You won’t accomplish anything,” SirHadoken explained. “BloodLust is probably one of the hardest levels made in gaming history. I’ll give you a chance, don’t cause trouble, Ok?” 

“Ok,” KittyPearl said. Inklingcat nudged her.

”Wanna go to the daily level?” She asked her.

”Sure,” KittyPearl replied.

“Nuk! Do you want to go to the Daily :3?” Kitty asked.

”Sure Kitty!” Nukkang said. They dashed past the Elder Mods and to the other door that said Daily Levels.

”So, how far have you guys gotten?” Jovc asked.

”1%, I’m really bad,” Everyplay said.

”1%,” Natedapanda said proudly.

”I got 2%” Octodash bragged.

”I didn’t bother to play BloodLust, it’s too hard anyways,” AdChickenPie replied.

”It’s harder than back on track!” Everyplay exclaimed. Everyone gave her a look. 

“That joke is old,” Juniper said as she just entered the door, she rolled her eyes and tried BloodLust.

”Come on, stop saying that!” Nate said while Everyplay laughed. Knobbelboy laughed along, it was still funny to him.

”Well we’re going back,” the Elder Mods said. They left through the door, leaving, Knobbelboy, Juniper, Natedapanda and his friends in the room.

”You Guys wanna talk in the Daily?” Everyplay asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed out the door. 

“RobTop, you troll,” Nate whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys if any of you play geometry dash and want to be featured in the next Geometry Dash fanfic write down your username in the comments, thanks for reading.  
> Constructive Criticism would be nice to improve any fanfics I may make.  
> Thanks.


End file.
